


lightning in a bottle

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, i needed to get it out of my system, i'm a weak man, this is just some sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Love is slow-dancing on the balcony of a house party at 11 PM.





	lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this is disgustingly cute, I'm sorry lol.  
> My kink is Shane constantly asking for consent and just generally being a kind of insecure sweet babe thanks for coming to my TED talk bye.
> 
> Hope you'll still enjoy this, don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> find me on tumblr: @kingspapercrown
> 
> Song this was based on: BØRNS - Electric Love

_So beautiful_ , Ryan thought. From the balcony he was standing on, he could see a small portion of the area surrounding the building. He’s been causally leaning on the railings, it was pleasantly cool against the exposed skin of his arms.

People were still everywhere, like little ants (though he was only on the ground floor, they weren't even smaller than them, they still reminded him of ants) even considering the late hours. It was dark, maybe around 11 PM. They were busy as ever, cars honking, small restaurants and pubs scattered around, all full of life.

One nightclub just across the street omitted this vibrant purple light, complimenting the blueish hue of a different place a few blocks away.

Ryan's slightly drunk mind amplified the colors, fusing them together, like a painting. It was really calming and peaceful.

He failed to notice the music from the party inside getting a tad louder as the balcony door opened, then closed with a soft thud. A few seconds later a warm hand on his back pulled Ryan out of his thoughts, kind of scaring him, but he jumped just a tiny bit, making the other man chuckle beside him.

Shane's hand was a welcome warmth, still lingering a few seconds on his back before retreating, slowly sliding down to his waist and disappearing altogether. In an almost teasing manner or more like testing the waters, Ryan realized. He turned his head towards his friend, mouth opening to say something. To question what that was, or just say hi. His brain hasn’t decided yet.

However, there was no sound coming out at all, the moment he saw Shane's face illuminated by the soft light. They were coming from the windows looking into the living room, interchanging between purples and blues, sometimes a bit green and yellow, (that silly "disco lamp" Steven got suddenly seemed like an excellent investment). Ryan's mouth dried out in a second.

Shane seemed just as drunk as him, eyes shining with mischief. They reflected back the colorful lights too, making Ryan's head buzz, something fluttering in his stomach. The man was smiling at him questioningly, waiting for Ryan to say something. All he could think of again was, _so fucking beautiful_.

 _Fuck._ He definitely said that out loud.

"What did you say?" Shane, who got bored of waiting for Ryan and turned his head towards the street, now looked at him surprised, unfortunately not quite drunk enough to let it slide.

"I– I was just looking at the lights. Next door. They’re pretty." Ryan stuttered, embarrassed and probably flushed too. He could just blame the alcohol. Yep, it was just the alcohol, nothing else _._

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, they are." Shane mused. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I just needed some air I guess," Ryan answered, shrugging. Even though it was just the two of them, they spoke in hushed tones, afraid of ruining the moment, that somehow was there from the second Shane showed up. "What about you?" 

"I was looking for you, actually." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

They were full blown staring at each other now, and Ryan just noticed how close they were. Their upper arms touching all the way, their hips were almost, too. It was intimidating and comfortable at the same time, a familiar closeness. Then Shane blurted out:

"Do you wanna dance?" 

The music sounded louder than it was before, almost like it heard the question and cranked itself up just for them. What a stupid thought, he was actually drunk, _Jesus Christ_. Maybe his brain just caught up to the world around them, it always seemed to shut everything out when he was around Shane.  

Ryan did not trust his voice, so he just nodded, licking his dry lips. _What could go wrong?_

Just two friends, dancing outside in the moonlight. Yeah, that sounded wrong, even in his head. He internally cringed and watched Shane discard his half-empty beer bottle (that Ryan didn't notice at first for some reason) at the foot of the railing. _You were busy getting lost in his eyes_ , his brain supplied helpfully. Ryan wanted to kick himself in the shin.

They kind of awkwardly shuffled closer to each other, clumsy hands grabbing Ryan's shoulders, then his waist, and then they're back on his shoulders. Shane was hesitant, not really knowing what to do with his limbs. Neither did Ryan, to be honest.

Eventually, he grabbed onto Shane’s upper arm, other hand tangling into the taller one’s collars, gently gripping the fabric, trying to ground himself. He stepped towards his friend, stomping on one of his Sasquatch feet accidentally. God, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He could even put up with the demons.

The whole situation was pretty awkward until Shane started laughing, dragging Ryan into it too. They were just two idiots half-hugging on a balcony. Yet, it was so painfully _them_. 

Ryan was still giggling half a minute later, his forehead somehow ended up resting on Shane's chest, his arms loosely encircling the other man's waist. That could work.

Shane buried his face in Ryan's hair, the smaller one's heart rate picked up at the realization. Shane's fingers and palms almost burned his back through the loose grey t-shirt he was wearing, making him relax into the other man more. _Fuck it_ , he’ll goddamn enjoys this until it lasts.

"Is this okay?" Shane whispered, Ryan almost missed it, lost in his own head. He confirmed it with a loose nod, absentmindedly fisting the back of Shane’s plaid shirt.

A new song started inside, little too fast to fit their slow-dance position, but Shane still started to sway softly, Ryan following along.

They fell into a slow and easy rhythm, legs knocking together sometimes, which is something you can't really avoid with Shane, but it was... _nice_.

Ryan got lost in the feeling easily, a small bit of the drunken haze came back to him. Their chests were completely pressed together, Shane softly humming the song into his hair, then as they started swaying more, right beside his ear.

It sent shivers down his spine.

" _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle,_ " he quietly sang, voice raspy and out of tune. A chuckle left his lips, making goosebumps spread all over Ryan's body. He's pretty sure he was blushing like crazy too. Shane being so dorky made him all giddy inside, a smile plastered on his face.

The other man ran one of his hands down Ryan's arm, curling his fingers around his own hand, curiously. _Whoa,_ they were actually doing this.

Ryan's heart was beating so fast, he was worried Shane will hear, or it’ll fall out of his rib cage and move to Canada.  Then again, his friend wasn't really doing any better either. 

Shane's other hand came up to cup his cheek, gentle request towards Ryan to look at him. 

He had a small smile on his lips, trying to look confident, but his eyes were somewhat insecure and hopeful at the same time. Ryan probably looked like as he felt, a deer in the headlights. 

Shane leans forward, his face only a few inches away from Ryan's, who was already half-expecting a kiss, completely ready for it. Instead, Shane asked, in a hushed, sweet tone. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

And Ryan melted because they're both pretty fucking drunk, but _wow, this guy is the fucking best_. And he's been waiting for so goddamn long, pining, overthinking and hoping.

Their relationship changed a lot, throughout the last few months. It became more affectionate, in real life and on camera too.

The latter was a long process for Ryan, not shaking Shane’s arm off his shoulders, or leaning on him casually, without paying too much attention to what people would think. Touching the other one became natural, seeking out comfort wasn’t a step over the line like before. At that point, Ryan wasn’t sure if there was even a line anymore.

Still, he was pretty sure in one thing. No one could make him laugh as hard as Shane did, so the answer to his earlier question was pretty obvious. 

"Please do."

It was a soft touch, at first, their leftover insecurities still lingering. The kiss didn't even last 20 seconds, but it made Ryan shiver again, so it was good. The second time turned out to be more sloppy, Ryan stood on his tiptoes, for easier reach and grabbed Shane's collar, pulling him down a little hastily. Their height difference was rarely convenient. He pressed his mouth against Shane's a little harder this time, opening his lips slightly, after the third kiss went by. And when Shane licked into his mouth with a smooth hum, he got dizzy again. Ryan was just hoping he won't throw up because that would definitely ruin the mood, big time.

Before he could capture his friend's lips again to forget the images of that thought, Shane was singing again. His voice soft, close to purring. The song they danced to was approaching the last refrain, so, of course, Shane just _had to._

" _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now, that I got it._ " He was grinning, slightly slurring the words, because of the alcohol or the kiss, Ryan couldn’t decide at the moment.

It was pretty cute regardless, he found himself grinning back at Shane fondly. They were still incredibly close, Ryan clinging to his friend. Both of Shane's hands were resting on his cheeks, and they’ve been practically wheezing into each other's faces.

It sounded like the least romantic thing, but it was comforting and _warm_ , and Ryan loved it, _loved him_.

"Shut up, you idiot! " It came out way less annoyed than he intended, it sounded a lot like _I love you._

Shane beamed at him quietly, and he pulled Ryan in for another kiss, miscalculated, it landed in the corner of his mouth, making them giggle again.

It kinda tasted like _I love you too._

And it was enough. They'll have plenty of time to talk. _Later._ Their hands found each other again, and Ryan grasped it firmly, never ever wanting to let go.

He was really damn relaxed, face pressed against Shane's chest again, his cologne hitting Ryan's nose and it was probably the best thing he inhaled all day. 

"We're both idiots for not doing this sooner." Shane murmured into Ryan’s hair, breaking the silence.

One of his hands stroking it, gently scratching his scalp. _God, it felt so good._ Ryan's body was suddenly very heavy, but he still managed a small nod though.

A warm breeze swept through them, and they were too wrapped up in each other, to notice that another song started already. They never stopped swaying though, out of rhythm, but absolutely content.

 


End file.
